


EE and RTZ copypasta

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [5]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: EE X RTZ





	1. Chapter 1

EternalEnvy leaned over Artours shoulders, pausing just long enough to take a long whiff of his musk: "Playing naga again?" Arteezy, surprised and startled, scrambled to pull up his pants and wipe off his hands. "..No, what are you doing?". "Come on, I know I smell some fish in there" said EternalEnvy as he reached across Arteezy's chest to stop him from pulling up his pants. "Let's see if you can last 5 minutes against me mid


	2. When midas made rtz come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never though i would see another rtz x ee copypasta

The room is quiet as RTZ studies. After finishing a section, Artour decides to take a break, settling on Aui's stream. Arteezy pulls out his dong and tries to get off, but to no avail. "My boy is sad without a midas," Artour sighs. Just as he is about to put little Artour away, EE comes out of the closet. EE is in full morphling cosplay with schnitzel in hand. RTZ looks at EE's schnitzel and notices the hand has a golden shine. "M-M-Midas!" Artour shouts as he and EE cum all over each other


End file.
